Midnight Memories
by Alex E. Andras
Summary: Lupin's friends force the truth of his monthly disappearances whilst they return home form Hogwarts after their first year. Remus tells them how he received the bite, will they desert him? R&R! Completed
1. Default Chapter

I have another story up!! Sorry everyone but I'm so excited!! This is all about Lupin and how he became a werewolf. It may be a bit slow at first but it is a good story I promise you. I would like to thank, and give major credit to, angeldeathdealer, or Sam to all those who know her work, for helping me so mush on this, without you I'd still be stuck with writers block. Thanks So Much!!! (You're my biggest fan on this story already and you haven't even reads it!!)

* * *

The sun was high in the sky that summer's day, much unlike the midnight moon that was the focus of Lupin's attention as he read from the textbook. Not only did he know more about the subject of werewolves than anyone else in the class, he would also fear the moonlight for the rest of his life.  
Lupin's eyes skimmed the words of the chapter, trying to read as little as possible, but his eyes stopped for several moments, forcing him to take it in.  
_There is no known cure.  
_These words tumbled around Lupin's head 'Great,' he thought 'That's all I need, a reminder.' He forced himself to read on, almost immediately regretting it as his eyes forced him to once more focus on a line that made his blood run cold  
_Once a month, at the full moon, the otherwise normal wizard or Muggle afflicted transforms into a murderous beast. Who actively seeks humans in preference to any other kind of prey.  
_This made Lupin think of his friends, he hadn't told them of his morphic abilities and he didn't want them to find out. He'd hate for them to desert him or worse, he'd hate for them to end up like Julia had… Lupin mentally shook himself and blinked back the unshed tears in his eyes. He gratefully closed his book as the final bell went, signalling the end of the last lesson of the term and threw it into his back. A hand slapped down onto his desk, making him jump and reach for his wand. Yet his hand froze as he looked into the faces of his best friends.

James' hand lay casually on Lupin's desk and he was looking shocked at his friend reaching for his wand.  
"Remus!" James exclaimed, "What's up?"  
"Nothing, James, don't worry." Remus snapped "I'm fine, see you later." He swung his bag over his shoulder and ran out of the room.  
James turned to his other two best friends, Sirius and Peter, Sirius had an eyebrow raised at James and Peter was throwing nervous looks around the room.  
"What was that about?" Sirius asked after a choked silence. James shrugged.  
"I dunno," he replied "but he looks ill, pale, you know?" Sirius nodded in agreement as they emerged from the classroom and into the main hall, Peter trailing after them like a lost dog.  
"What do you thinks wrong with him?" they had stopped outside and threw themselves underneath a beech tree on the edge of the lake. James and Sirius threw each other nervous glances after Sirius had made that comment, both had the same idea on what could be wrong, but didn't want to voice their opinion.  
"I can't believe Professor Ebbins gave us an essay on how to recognise werewolves for the summer!!" Peter wailed "It's gonna take al the holidays to do that one!!" James made his eyes do a quick tour of the sky at this remark before looking at his small friend  
"Peter, quite complaining" he hissed and Sirius grinned, Lily Evans was walking past and James wanted to look cool in front of her, when she had passed Sirius stared down at Peter  
"If you're gonna complain ask Remus for help," he said as he stood and stretched lazily  
"I'm going to nick some food from the kitchens, coming?" James grinned and stood, and the two of them idly walked back up to the castle, Peter trailing behind them.

Remus stopped outside of the library and readjusted his bag on his shoulders. Why had he snapped at James like that? He had to go and find him, apologise for his behaviour…  
"Hello Remus" A cold, greasy voice said, making him real around. Severus Snape stood in front of him, wand out and in his hand  
"Severus" Remus said coolly  
"Where are you're friends?" Severus asked snidely "Had a little fall out? I'm touched." Remus reached for his wand but Severus yelled  
"Impedimenta!" and Remus was sent flying backwards, and skidded to a halt at the bottom of a suit of armour. He then raised his wand and a flash of light came, putting a gash to Remus' face.  
"**Oi**!" Severus spun around quickly to see James and Sirius running towards him, wands raised...

* * *

Please read and review this, want to know your opinions on this story and if you think I should continue with it. All your points of view are welcome!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the huge wait, I've had major writers block with this story, which also explains this rubbish chapter, as soon as I can I will change this so it is better! Chapter 3 is already in the works and looks quite promising so please, bear with me!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Severus or Professor Flitwick. Neither do I own Hogwarts itself. I do own the 3 Slytherins (who remain nameless due to my writers block) and the story line for this particular story.

* * *

"Oi!" Severus spun around quickly to see James and Sirius running towards him, wands raised.  
(A.N. This had to go in again so that the chapter made a bit more sense)

Severus coolly watched as James and Sirius came towards him, wands raised.  
"Are you lot making up?" he said, "Best friends in the face of danger? I'm really touched now." He smirked and slouched off down the corridor  
"Let me take him." Sirius said, wand aimed between Severus' shoulder blades. "I've got an easy shot here."  
"Leave him." Remus replied and wiped away some of the blood that was running down his face  
"He's not worth it."  
"We'll make him pay." James said and helped Remus to his feet "When he least expects it."  
"Where's Peter?" Remus asked, looking around  
"Down by the kitchens," James replied "Ready to 'nick' as much food as possible." Remus laughed, stealing food from the kitchens wasn't that hard when the house elves that worked there were willing to just hand it over. The three headed off down to the kitchens, on the way they met up with Peter, who was hanging around waiting for them.  
"What happened to you?" he asked Remus, looking at the cut that ran along his face  
"I ran in to trouble." Remus replied. They rounded the corner and found themselves in the broad, stone corridor that led to the kitchens. Three Slytherins blocked their path (the Malfoy, Crabbe & Goyle of the past) they sneered at the four, and the two larger built cracked their knuckles threateningly.  
"Where you all off to?" the smaller of the three asked, "I don't think you should be going there, do you?" he directed this last bit to his cronies, who laughed horribly and took a step forwards.  
"What are you boys doing down here?" a tiny voice squeaked and they all turned to see tiny Professor Flitwick standing behind them "You should all be outside."  
"Yes Professor." The Slytherins said and slouched off, James and Sirius exchanged looks, they wouldn't be able to get into the kitchens with Professor Flitwick there  
"Yes Professor." They all said sadly and walked off, emerging in the glowing sunlight.  
"Now what?" Peter asked, squinting at his friends as they settled themselves under the beech tree by the lake  
"We can't do anything for a while, the teachers will be checking around the kitchens to make sure none of us go down. We'll have to wait." Sirius answered. Remus pulled his book from his bag and, with a long sigh, started to read…

* * *

To My Reviewers:

Angeldeathdealer: Thanks for all your support, glad you like this story so far. You made me happy saying I'm a terrific writer!!!

Sweet 16 Movie Buff: Hehehe... You think this is wonderful??? I'm glad you like the werewolf interpretation; it took ages to think it up properly.

Jinxeh: Wow!! I'm happy I'm one of your favourite authors, not many people like the stories I write. It's hard for me writing the two stories at once, my writers block on this one is mainly due to the fact that every time I try to write something for this I get an idea for my PotC story and have to write that down! I love the idea for your story and you should really go for it, I'd love to read it. I didn't go hard on Snape at all, he's kind of one of my favourite characters to, but he'd never beat Sirius who I absolutely love (Another reason for you to get your story up!!)

Please keep Reading everyone!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! Chapter up. Still have writers block for this chapter (I am so useless), nut it gets better next chapter. This chapter is short, but like I said, writers block. This also skips ahead a few weeks, so it's on the train going back to Platform 9 ¾. I really apologise if this chapter is rubbish, so if you have any ideas to improve it, please send them to me.

* * *

Sirius, James, Remus and Peter walked down the train carriage, dragging their trunks and looking for an empty compartment. Sirius found one and dragged the others inside. Pushing their trunks onto the racks, they then collapsed into the seats. Sirius pulled out his pack of Exploding Snap cards and a packet of Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans ans he and James began to play, Remus pulled out a book and Peter watched the Exploding Snap game with awe. As the train began to pick up speed and roll through the countryside, Remus looked up from his book and watched the game between James and Sirius, which was getting fiercer. The weather was getting bleak, and the rumbles off distant thunder could be heard.  
"Any luck with Lily Evans yet James?" Sirius asked innocently as he placed a card down. James grinned and looked up  
"No, but it won't be long before she gives into my looks." He reached up and rumpled up his hair, so that it was messier than before. Sirius smirked and Remus snorted, reached into his back and brought out a chocolate frog.  
"Two months until our 2nd year." He said as he unwrapped the card  
"Yeah," James agreed "Two months and then I get to go for Quidditch." Sirius sat there scowling, two months was to long for him to spend at home with his pure blood manic family.  
"You can come and spend some time with me Sirius." James said, "I'm sure the folks wouldn't mind. This put Sirius into a better mood, but he now wore an anxious expression on his face, he glanced over to James, who caught on and both of them looked at Remus  
"What?" Remus asked, suspicious. A huge roll of thunder was heard (A.N. drum roll… hehehe), followed closely by a flash of lightning, which illuminated Remus' tired face briefly, and then the rain started to come down.  
"We need to know." James said carefully "About you being a werewolf!"

(A.N. I was going to stop there, but I felt the need to continue.)

Remus paled at this, he knew this had been coming; yet it still worried him. Peter was staring at Remus as though he was about to sprout fangs and kill him but James and Sirius both watched him calmly.  
"How long have you, known?" he asked quietly, directing his question at James and Sirius as it was obvious from Peter's reaction that he had no idea about his ability to change.  
"Since Christmas." James replied, "We want to know, how." Remus nodded, he had been expecting this as well  
"O.K." he said and took a breath.

* * *

To My Reviewers:

Jinxeh: Wicked idea for the NSSBCFG, and stalking J.D! Good luck in stopping off at Hollywood, it would be really cool if you could see some famous people (daydreams). I have noticed that about the guy who plays Lupin. I love Dragon Heart! That's probably sad but I forced my mum to tape it for me!

Sweet 16 Movie Buff: Glad you appreciate the story. Thanks for pointing out the Malfoy think to me. I'll change that when I have time, promise!

Thanks for your reviews, keep reading please!


	4. Chapter 4

Yes! I've finally updated (dies of the shock). Because it's taken me so long to update, I'm posting the last two chapters together. They aren't that good. I have to admit, but my writer's block just gave way to these ideas and I want to post them up so I don't have to wait another 3 months! If anyone has an idea for these chapters, please tell me, your ideas will be very much appreciated. I will rewrite this story sometime!

Disclaimer: I own everything in this chapter except for Remus, Hogwarts, Summer Holidays, Puffskeins, Dorset and Harry Potter 3, although I own a DVD and book of it!

* * *

Remus Lupin walked home slowly, he was in no rush to return to his house, instead enjoying the bright sunlight.  
"Remus!" a voice called out, "Remus hurry up!" Remus looked up from the ground. Several metres away, at the entrance to his home, stood a pretty young girl. Julia, Remus' sister.  
"Remus, mum's going to feed your dinner to the cat!" Remus laughed at this and sped up, they had no cat, only a Puffskein that would eat anything, given the chance. They had to call it a cat to protect their wizard identity from those who lived around them in the small, muggle village in Dorset.  
"Finally!" Julia laughed, "We were beginning to think you'd joined the circus!"  
Remus smiled up at his older sister, she was ten years older than him, at sixteen, and was on her summer holiday from Hogwarts. Remus missed her on her time away from home.

"Come on!" she shouted as he neared her "Lets not wait for the grass to grow" (A.N I know, I stole that from the HP3 film, oh well!) She turned on her heel and walked into the house, Remus following behind her  
"Remus! Where have you been!" a voice said, trying to be stern but failing  
"Out at the lake mama." Remus replied, dodging his mother's arm as she tried to pull him into a hug  
"Wash up for dinner and then come back down here." His father called from a corner, and Remus did as he was told "No joining the circus now!" followed him from his father.

* * *

The summer nights were hot that year, so much so everyone slept with his or her windows open. There was no fear of burglary or murder in the house that the Lupin's lived in. This was mainly due to the fact that the house was spelled so that anyone who attempted to climb through a window would leave with his kneecaps on back to front and a quill up each nostril. However, this night was going to be the start of something terrible.

Remus, like many six year olds, was a heavy sleeper, which made the Lupin's realise something was wrong when he entered the sitting room late that night saying something had woken him.  
Julia took his hand and started to steer him to his room, which was one the ground floor, the older members of the family believing the six year old had suffered a nightmare.  
"Come on Remus," she said gently "Lets go to your room and let mama and father deal with it." There was silence for a moment followed by a high-pitched scream and a yell

"Julia! Remus!" the children's mother yelled and ran across to he room. Her son's bedroom door was open and the room inside was in disarray. The bed had been tipped over, books scattered and torn on the floor and part of the carpet ripped up. There was an eerie silence in the room, the only sound coming from the curtains as they moved in a slight breeze and the only light given by the bright full moon.  
"Julia! Remus!" their mother yelled again, this time a reply came in the form of a scream from outside and their father rushed to the window to see a shadowy figure disappear around a house further through the village.

* * *

"Remus!" Julia screamed as she pounded around one of the houses. She had taken her brother into his room just as a large werewolf bounded into the room, not caring of the fact that its kneecaps had spun backwards and two quills had shot up it nose. It had given a low growl and grabbed Remus by the arm, making the boy yell and Julia scream. Having grabbed its prey it had leapt back out of the window.

Many people would have not chase after the vicious and dangerous beast. They would have just grieved over the loss of the boy and then gotten on with their lives as best as possible. Julia was not the sort of person to allow her brother to be stolen from her. She had leapt out of the window and pursued the creature.

As Julia rounded another house, she drew to a stop. The werewolf stood several metres away. Remus lay at its feet. His face was pale and his eyes closed, blood flowing freely from his arm.  
"No!" Julia screamed, the werewolf turned from its original prey to see the tall girl before it. It gave a low growl and raised its hackles and howled.  
"Leave him alone!" Julia screeched, tears pouring down her face. The werewolf howled again and pounced at the girl.

"Julia!" Remus yelled. He had fallen unconscious when the creature had grabbed him and had just woken to see his sister lying dead beside him, blood pouring freely from a gouge in her side. Remus gave a small sob and moved closer to his sister, taken her cold hand in his before he lost consciousness again.

* * *

After the incident, Remus became a subdued boy. He sat in his room, his arm heavily bandaged from the werewolf bite that had cursed him and taken his sisters life. His parents and a few of their wizard friends had found him and his sister in the early hours of the morning; the werewolf had long since gone from then. His parents cried bitterly over the loss of their daughter, and more so over the curse that had fallen over their son. They would try everything they could to find a cure for their son and one of their friends was now going to devote his life to finding the cure. As far as Remus was concerned, the cure meant barely anything to him, he had lost his sister and that was far worse than the bite, for at least he was still alive.

* * *

(Replies to Reviews are at end of next chapter) 


	5. Chapter 5

James and Sirius looked at their friend in silence. They immediately decided there and then to help Remus in whatever way they could.  
Remus smiled slightly and sniffed once.  
"You didn't need to hear that." He said glumly "I've probably just wrecked your summer holidays." James and Sirius shook their heads.  
"We're fine Remus." James said, "It's you we should worry about."  
"Professor Dumbledore knows of it." Remus said "So do all the other teachers, they have to. That's why the Whopping Willow is here, for me." Sirius looked out of the window and sighed, the train was slowing down and they were nearing Kings Cross Station.  
"We'll talk over the holidays Remus." He said, "Send owls to each other, Howlers if we ever get bored." Remus' face cracked into a grin at that  
"O.k." he said as the train shuddered to a stop "You just have to remember not to say anything about all of this to anyone. No one will want their children going to school with a werewolf." The four friends smiled as other students piled out of the train and shook hands  
"This will be our secret." James said, "No one will find out, promise you that." Sirius turned to open the compartment door, stopped, and turned to Remus.  
"Expect a letter off me asking about the werewolf assignment Ebbins assigned us." He joked and the four friends laughed.

* * *

To My Reviewers:

Jinxeh: Yes! I've finally updated! That is a very scary thing, I nearly forgot about his story, the folder on the pc has been collecting dust (if that's at all possible). Thanks for the Reviews! Your reviews for the story helped me to keep a positive mind and not try to burn the pc in the stressful months of writers block! Thank you!

Sweet16MovieBuff: I hope you like the way I made Remus a werewolf. It's hard trying to think of a way to do it, and writer's block does not help! Thank you so much for reviewing this and waiting patiently for my next chapters!

Shortshanks4: No! Don't die! I'm sorry! One question: Who the hell is Pete (lol)? Thanks for the review!

Vilya0: Thanks for the review! Exploding Snap is like normal snap, except the cards have a habit of exploding when your playing and leaving the players with singed eyebrows! I hope that cleared it up for you!


	6. Finished

I want to thank all you really great people who have taken the time to read and review this story! So:

Angeldeathdealer _(read her stories – they rock)_  
Sweet16MovieBuff  
Jinxeh _(read her stories – they rock)_  
Shortshanks4  
Vilya0

Thank you guys so much!

You guys are all that made me finish this story - I hope you liked it. I may do another Harry Potter story soon so watch this space. And now if you could find it in your hearts to click that little purple button in the boom left hand corner - you can all tell me what you thought of my story and if there is anything I can do to change it!

Toxic-Beetle


End file.
